


England X Reader- Memory Made

by NekoDemon37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, I dont know what else to put..., im just gonna stop now, proposal, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	England X Reader- Memory Made

He was her first friend. She was alone, sitting on the teeter-totter. [h/c] hair blowing in the wind and [e/c] eyes calculating everything around her. He was playing when he saw her. His green eyes widening and pink lips frowning. He wondered why she was alone. Nobody should be alone. His six year old mind then made the decision to go over to her.

 

“Why are you alone?” He asked her.   
“No one will play with me,” she replied.  
“I’ll play with you!”  
“Why would you want to play with me?”  
“Because nobody should be alone.”

 

That was the day she met a friend. The two kids were inseparable. Always together, no matter what. Soon, they were out of elementary school and into middle school. They went to the same school and had most classes except electives together. While he was in guitar and P.E., she was in orchestra and dance. They looked past that and kept being best friends.

They kept getting closer and closer until eighth grade. On December sixth, he asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She accepted and it was sealed with a kiss. [y/n] was happier then she’s ever been. Then, in their senior year, they split up. The arguments had gotten to be too much and she decided to end it. However, while they were both wallowing in sadness, a new light shone on [y/n]. She had found a new love and it turned out to be her other best friend.

Antonio treated [y/n] like a princess. He was always surprising her with little trinkets and flowers. [y/n] had forgotten about Arthur. He was just another memory made in the past.

As [y/n] moved on, Arthur did not. He was still swathed in grief, not really noticing what he had until it was gone. He turned to the bottle, trying to drown his sadness and tears. It didn’t help and by the time he learned that, she was too far away to get back. And she would never even think of coming back to him if he was like this. Arthur realized that and decided to clean himself up. He got sober and went looking for her. But he was too late.

He knew that Antonio had helped pick up the broken pieces of [y/n]’s heart and helped her put it back together. The thing Arthur didn’t know is that Antonio was the glue. He didn’t just help glue the pieces back together; he was the thing that held it together.  
When Arthur saw [y/n] kiss Antonio after a ring was slid onto her finger, he felt himself break even more. He wasn’t the light in her life anymore. He wasn’t the one thing she couldn’t stand to loose anymore. He was just another memory made in the past. A memory made long ago and gone out of her life.

So Arthur walked away. He threw out the flowers he had gotten for her and left. As he left, [y/n] looked at him with sad eyes. Some little part of her still loved him, but he had done too much damage to her heart for her to stay.

He was a memory made for her and she was a not forgotten love for him.


End file.
